


Sweet Caroline

by Azuresky2468



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cute, Drunk fools, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresky2468/pseuds/Azuresky2468
Summary: This is based off of this tumblr post:http://notmusa.tumblr.com/post/173691993740/notmusa-notmusa-notmusa-notmusa-please





	Sweet Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you're interesting in hanging out and talking with other writers come join my discord server, Authors corner! You can talk with other writers, talk about what you're working on, beta read, and a whole lot more!
> 
> https://discord.gg/qCqZvGn

Evan sat in the Spread Eagle after her shift at the county jail, next to her sat Staci Pratt. He had finished his shift a few hours prior and wandered into the bar around the same time Evan had so they sat together and chit chatted. That had been 10 pm, it was now nearly 1 in the morning and the pair were quite plastered having consumed 10 mixed drinks between the two of them (majority were Evans) with the occasional beer. They would certainly regret this all later but right now they were having fun.  
“You know what song I really wanna listen to?” Evan suddenly asked looking up at Pratt bleary eyed.  
“What song?” He asked leaning onto his hand.  
“Sweet Caroline!” Evan replied grinning, looking over at Mary May, “Mary May!!! Can you play Sweet Caroline on the jukebox?!”  
“Hun, it’s two feet away from you” she responded as she dried a glass.  
“I don’t think I can stand up right now~” Evan replied innocently slurring horribly. Mary May sighed, “fine but I’m not giving you anymore drinks.” Mary May went over to the jukebox and queued up Sweet Caroline.  
Evan grinned as the song started playing tapping the table off beat.  
“Haaaands, touching hands, reaching out! TOUCHING ME! TOU-CHING YOOOOOU! SWEEEET CAROLINE” Evan sang loudly and off key grabbing Pratts’ hands.  
“BA BA BA” Staci joined in making Evan laugh.  
“GOOD TIMES NEVER FELT SO GOOD” They sang together.  
“So good! So good! So good!” Pratt continued.  
“I’D BE INCLINED!” Evan yelled.  
“BA BA BA”  
“TO BELIEVE THEY NEVER WOULD” they screeched together trailing off in a fit of giggles as the song got quiet again.  
“You guys need to go outside if you’re going to yell,” Mary May said coming over to the pair.  
“You’re no fun Mary May!” Evan exclaimed but stood anyway. She wobbled a bit as Pratt stood and she threw her arm around him.  
The pair stumbled outside.  
“Warm~ touching warm! Reaching out! TOUCHING ME!!! YOU-CHING YOUUUUU” Evan began again as they exited the bar and even though the song could not be heard through the bar doors. They stumbled down the street toward Evan’s home.  
“SWEEET CAROLINE” “BA BA BA”  
“GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEMED SO GOOD” They shouted down the street, waking a few people as it was now nearly 2 in the morning.  
“I’D BE INCLINED” “BA BA BA”  
“”TO BELIEVE THEY NEVER WOULD” They laughed as they reached Evan’s home. Fumbling with the keys Evan managed to unlock her door and Pratt pulled her inside.  
“Tonight was fun~” She said as he sat her on her bed. He nodded in agreement, “I should get going home though.” Evan’s face immediately fell at the idea of Pratt leaving. “You can’t leave! It’s uh...too cold?” She questioned trying to think of a good reason to keep him there. He smiled, “I can stay if you want.” She nodded grabbing his arm pulling him toward her. He barely had time to kick his shoes off before he was pulled onto the bed. Before he could really process what was happening, Evan’s head was on his chest and she was snoring. He chuckled softly, “goodnight then.”


End file.
